From Breakup, to Boyfriend
by bluel0v3
Summary: Red breaks up with Russ, and Cry invites him over to spend a little break from Red at his house. After multiple times feeling an electric shock from contact, is Cry suddenly getting feelings over his best friend? Cry/Russ ship, if you don't like, don't read. Romance doesn't really start until later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, another one. This time this is a Cry/Russ fanfiction. I have been reading many, many PewDieCry fanfics lately and I thought, I read a couple Cry/Russ, but there aren't enough, so I wrote this. I already have chapter two all done also. I'm probably going to post it tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ChaoticMonki or RussMoney86 in any way. They are themselves, and this is just something I enjoy.**

**Also, I'm going to be writing a PewDieCry once I finish this one, since I love those too. And also, this is all in Cry's P.O.V. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

Chapter One

"When is he gonna get here?" I think to myself. It's been a whole hour since Russ said he was coming over. I currently sit at my computer playing an intense game of Pokémon. We were just on Skype, and Russ said he really needed to talk to me, but he also said it needed to be face to face. Russ only lives 20 minutes away, so why has it already taken him 1 hour? I impatiently tap my foot and get angry at the current Weedle pummeling my level 14 Mankey. When the door bell rings, I shoot right out of my chair. I run my hands through my brown hair and make my way to the front door. I expect Russ to walk right in, not just wait for me to answer the door. My house was like a second home to him. I excitedly open the door and await the sound of Russ' voice.

"That'll be $20 sir. Sorry if it took me a little long. There was major traffic." I look up to find a teenage boy, awaiting my money. Really, the pizza boy beat Russ? Well, Russ is a pizza boy, but he doesn't deliver. I didn't even order Papa John's. I reach into my pocket and withdraw $25.

"Here, thanks." I took the pizza from his hands and returned to my house. The pizza was for both me and Russ. We were gonna share it, since Russ said he hasn't eaten much in the past few days. I thought this was going to be a real guy's night, so I set up some of our favorite movies and shut down my computer. I take a slice of pizza anyways, not wanting to wait any longer to feed my empty stomach, and gobble it right down. Yet again, the doorbell rings. I quickly glance at the clock and open the door; this time truly hoping I didn't have to wait any longer for Russ.

"Hey." The familiar voice of my best friend, Russ, broke through the air.

"You took an hour and a half to get here, ya slow-poke," I say, shaking my head, acting like his mother.

"Sorry, cut me some slack. I need to talk about something with you. Can I come inside?" Russ looked behind my shoulder, of course he was taller than me, and spotted the pizza. He pushed right past me and opened the pizza box, "Oh good, I'm starving."

"Looks like it." I say, rubbing my shoulder. "Hey, I have some movies set up if you want to watch some with me after you tell me what's up."

"Ok, but I come first," He insisted, grabbing a slice and sitting down at my dining table.

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening." I say, slowing I was growing even more impatient.

Russ finished eating and sat up. "Okay. Well, it's about Red." He paused, inhaling deeply. "She… decided to… break up with me." He said the last part so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"What? Red broke up with you?" Honestly, I never really liked Red. I mean, she was nice and all, but she didn't seem to understand Russ, not like me at least. We have been friends for 10 years, and Red met Russ through me. I'm not saying I'm happy that they broke up, Red made Russ really happy, it's just I don't think Red deserved someone like Russ. He is too good for her, and obviously it showed. I didn't really know what else to say though. I'm not jealous of Red, I can't be. I mean, Russ is my best friend, and I'm straight. I know it.

"Yeah, when I came home from work today she told me we needed to see other people. She didn't even tell me why. She just kind of blurted it out, almost like she didn't want to say it. More like she had to. I felt like I needed someone to talk to, and you were the first one I thought of." Russ brought me out of my thoughts. I made sure not to think about something like that.

"So what are you going to do now? You two were living together."

"I guess she has that all planned out now. She isn't budging and I'm not either. We are now 'roommates'. She doesn't want to leave the house and neither do I. She still wants to be my friend and I guess I'm fine with being friends. I just need a break, y'know?" He dropped his head into his hands and ruffled his dark hair. His glasses slid off his nose and clattered onto the table.

"Hey, well, if you want you can always stay here. I have a guest room that you can sleep in… for a break, y'know? It does get kind of lonely here sometimes, being here by myself and all, so company is always welcome!" I tried to cheer him up and I put a smile on. He seemed grateful.

"Really? Wow, Ryan, thanks. I'll be right back; I'll go pack some stuff." He said, getting up from the table. When he walked away, he ruffled my hair like when we were little. I couldn't help get shocked from his electric touch. That's never happened before. My whole head felt funny. Once he walked out of the house and I heard the familiar noise of his car door shutting, my head fell onto the table, maybe too hard.

"Ow…" I said, rubbing my forehead. What is happening with me?

* * *

**So, that's that for chapter one. Chapter two is going to be coming soon, but tell me what you think so far. Romance is going to be coming soon, please don't worry. This is just mainly Cry (Ryan) figuring out how he really feels about Russ. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And another chapter it is. Okay, so mild warning there is some cute fluffies in the end of the chapter, so if you like fluffies, you are going to like this! Trust me, there is going to be many more romancy kinda stuffs after this chapter. I hope you enjoy! I dunno, I'm going to write a PewDieCry after this one, and I think it might be done after chapter four. So yeah, stay tuned. Disclaimer: I don't own Cry or Russ in any way. :3**

* * *

Chapter Two

"CRY! CRY! OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" Russ yelled, banging on my front door. "LET ME IN!" He continued. I found myself still in the same seat, fast asleep, waiting for Russ to get back. I heard the banging and the yelling; just I couldn't recognize that they were not coming from my dream. Eventually, the banging ceased and the door opened. Russ must have suddenly remembered that I gave him spare key to my house a month ago. A sudden jolt woke me from my slumber as I stumbled out of my chair and onto the kitchen floor.

"Really? Was that necessary?" I rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes and blinked a couple times to reveal an angry Russ.

"You fell asleep? I was gone for all of 30 minutes!" Russ reached out a hand to help me off the ground.

"You can't blame me, it's late." I said, grabbing his hand. Yet again, I felt an electric shock move through me and made my arms receive goose-bumps.

"You can't use that against me, its 7:30. You cold, man? Maybe you should go take a hot shower. It might wake you up, too." Russ said. I couldn't help but think what it would be like if he joined me. Disgusted from the thought, I shook my head slightly and agreed. Really, what was happening to me? I don't recall ever having a thought like that before about my best friend. I led Russ into the guest room so he could get ready, and on the way out he patted my back. It made the sensation worse and I hurried into the shower. The hot water did distract me from Russ, but I couldn't help but slightly think of him, from his glasses, to his dark hair, to his eyes, to his body. What was I doing? I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door, steam wafting out of the door. I walked out and strolled down the hallway, totally forgetting about Russ. I walked past the guest room to find Russ putting his clothes away in the dresser. I stopped dead in my tracks to realize my current appearance. I couldn't stop watching him though. He lifted his head and smirked, laughing at me in the doorway. "What are you doing, man? You putting on a show?" Russ laughed. Damn his laugh was cute.

Blushing I managed to stammer, "Sorry dude, I don't know what I was doing. I'll be right back." I rushed into my room, my face a burning red. I quickly put on some clothes and returned the towel to the bathroom. By the time I was done, Russ was finished unpacking and was lying on his bed. I walked in and took a seat next to him. "What do you want to do?" I asked, trying to keep the air from getting an awkward sensation.  
"Why don't we watch one of those movies you set up?" Russ suggested. I popped off the bed and went into the living room, clicking on the television. Russ followed and found a seat on the couch. I only had a loveseat, since I never had company, so I had no choice but to sit next to Russ. He seemed fine with it, since we are friends, so I gingerly reclined on the other part of the couch. The current movie in the player was the old classic, "Nosferatu". When the title screen rolled up, Russ grinned at the movie we were watching. I knew this was one of his favorites. I already had popcorn made and poured into a bowl on the coffee table in front of us, so Russ pulled it onto the couch and laid back. After the movie was half over, the bowl was barely touched. All the scares in the movie hadn't made me jump once, since I have seen it so many times I saw it all coming. Russ was the same, never budging from his spot, was smiling the whole time. Good, he seemed happy. The clock read that it was only 10 o'clock, but it felt like it was 2 in the morning. Russ was sound asleep and his feet were sprawled on my legs. He was really cute sometimes. No. No he wasn't. Why would I think that? I'm not feeling something over my best friend. I can't be. When the movie ended, I poked Russ in the arms and legs until he woke up.

"Hey, you better get to bed so I'm not trapped here all night." I said, holding back a little laugh. I couldn't help but feel like we were little again. Russ used to do this to me all the time when we were kids. He groggily got off the couch and rearranged his glasses on his face.

"Tonight was fun, thanks Cry. I mean – Ryan." Russ said, getting too used to using my nickname. I watched him drag his feet down the hall and close the door to the guest room. I clicked everything off and relocated in my bedroom. I pulled down the covers and arranged myself into my favorite sleeping position; on my stomach, of course. I closed my eyes and the first image was Russ. I shot up and shook my head. Now I can't stop seeing him? This is going to be a long visit. I tried lying back down and thinking of something else. I would think of anything that popped into my head, as long as it wasn't Russ, even if I thought about unicorns, or something girly like that. I finally fell asleep, but once I was in a deep sleep, I started dreaming. It turned out to be a nightmare. It was about me, driving in a car, with Russ in the passenger seat. We were on the highway, until another car came out of nowhere and hit us. It knocked us off the road and down a hill, where I found myself awake, not hurt a bit. When I looked a Russ, though, he was knocked out and bleeding. I tried waking him up, but nothing happened. I wriggled out enough to put my ear to his chest and to hear no beating.

"NO! RUSS! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!" I yelled, hoping for him to wake up again. Nothing happened and tears poured down my cheeks. I clutched him in my arms, until I felt someone shaking me.

I woke up, sweating in my bed, panting. Russ was leaning over me, his arms around me, comforting me. Tears were streaming out of my eyes, my face sticky from sweat. My back was wet and my arms were limp. I didn't understand what was happening. "Ryan, are you okay? I woke up to hear you screaming. I didn't know what happened, so I ran in your room to find you asleep. I assumed it was a nightmare, so I tried waking you up. You just kept on crying." Russ said, holding me tighter. My whole body was going numb to the touch of Russ' whole body hugging mine. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I-I-I don't know," I stammered. "My dream, you were killed in a-a car a-accident. I-it was horrible. I-I'm sorry for waking you," I finally managed. Russ just seemed to hold me tighter and coo in my ear to calm me.

"It's okay now, Ryan. It was just a dream. It's over," Russ said, letting me go. "Why don't I sleep with you tonight, to make sure you don't have another nightmare?" He asked. I couldn't refuse, so I nodded weakly. Russ climbed under the covers and looked at me until I followed. It wasn't what I expected either. I was expecting Russ to turn on his side and face the wall, and I would do the same, avoiding eye contact, but he did the total opposite. He laid on his back and looked down at me. He patted his chest and motioned for me. I arranged my head so it perched on his chest. He wrapped his arms around mine and held me in a close embrace. I couldn't help my heart from beating ninety miles an hour from the contact, but this was obviously to make me feel safer, nothing else. I easily fell asleep to the sound of Russ' heart, lulling me to safety. I didn't have another nightmare that whole night.

* * *

**So yeah. When I wrote this I made myself like explode. I dunno. sidfa0wMEIVNARNACWIONSXqwFAO NWNEAOfaowencmoawe I love writing in Cry's P.O.V. More fluffies and junk in the next chapter, I promise. **


End file.
